thehouseofbobfandomcom-20200214-history
Warping the Loom
Aka Jesus Christ, Trevor It is a rainy, cloudy, foggy morning in Carrick Mor. But despite the poor weather the city is packed with people here to celebrate the 40th year anniversary of Dougal Stuthbert’s rule of Glenroth. The cities streets are done up with ribbons and banners, merchants on every street corner try to hawk their wares, and people from all over the realms bustle about the crowded roads. All week there has been a variety of events and spectacles, including tournaments, sermons, feasts, music and plays, and speeches from many of Glenroth’s finest. Today is the day before the anniversary proper, and there are three major events planned. This afternoon, the final rounds of the tournament, and at dusk, an execution of three recently captured sorcerers, and a sermon presented by Siobahn, Dougal’s younger sister. Our heroes are at the tournament, the crowds are packed around the arena, in a large courtyard outside the cathedral. The spires are barely visible in the fog. There are some simple bleachers, but not enough for the number of people. Some of the shorter party members probably can't’ even see the action over all the adults. Dougal and his three daughters are in attendance, in lavish box seats on the far side from the public seating. The gallows for the later execution can be seen off to the side of the arena. The crowd is excited and loving the event, you can hear cries as their favourite fighters succeed/don’t succeed, and the clink of coins exchanging hands from the many wagers being made. The main event features the famed Lion Knight Bruenor, one of the elite inquisitors of Glenroth and a notoriously skilled fighter The party watched the final rounds of the tournament, where the lion knight Bruenor emerged victorious, to nobody’s surprise. Connor, Grub and Kodachi tried to get close to the lion Sagramor, Denton saved a local tavern owner from an attempted pickpocket, Bundly sold some shoes, and Irving got an autograph from Bruenor. Grub and Kodachi weakened the ropes on the gallows before the execution began. Just before the three condemned were to be hung, Mrs. Nezbit, an old lady acquaintance of Connor’s parents, approached the stand and declared a vendetta upon stuthbert. She reveals her sorcerous powers and transformed into a giant bird of prey and swoops at stuthbert and his guards, while some citizens in the crowd reveal hidden weapons and charge the gallows. Kodachi and Denton help the condemned to escape, while Grub transforms into a snake and makes a go for Stuthbert. Connor is seperated from his parents and with tries to head home with the help of Irving. Unable to overcome Stuthbert’s defenses, Grub retreats and joins Kodachi, Denton, Bundly and the escapees into the sewers, where they make their way to a safehouse known as the Roof over Head. Connor and Irving find Mrs. Nezbit unconcious in Conor’s Home, who tells connor he can help his parents by heading to the Roof over Head, where our party finally meets up. There, they meet Brother Milo, who seems to believe he is in communication with the Divine Scribe, and that this ragtag group is somehow destined to fulfill his divine prophecies. If the writing on the ancient tapestry that Milo possesses can be translated, then it may offer some clues about the old religions. 'Next Session: 'The Bourach Swamps Category:Weaver Category:Session Summary